thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Falica Blowhole
Falica is the Eldest daughter of Doctor Blowhole, the Eldest sister of Black Spawn, Skulduggery Pleasant, and Dimitri. She is the main antagonist of Falica's Overact. she smothered Black Spawn just to cheer him up. She controls the Titans with the Cronus' stone and destroying the mount Olympus. Falica's Overact She took role as main anatgonist of Flaca's Overact. Falica had cast a music spell on Wrath, to let him sing a like a girl. later She was reported that all the castle ghosts failed her for not torturing Bold King Cole. She sanged wrath a lullaby and she assures Wrath that his dinaty is all part of the Circle of Life. She then sings to him about how life continues onward, no matter what happens, and how it benefits to everyone. She works with Dr. Facilier to unleas the Titans and Hypnotized the Group of heroes (Known as Kakashi's Gang.) She and Dr. Facilier arrives to take over The World and uses black magic, turnig the rest of Kakashi's gang into Hynotical Henchmen and The Titans are joing forces with Falica. Inside Dr. blowhole's lair, Falica's is upset that she failed her parents. The Other members of Hero Gang sing a song about them defeating the Gods until Falica stops them scolding them for wrecking Her castle during the musical number. Dr. Blowhole is waiting for her. Dr. Blowhole told her that she will try to control it again. When bringing this up with the The Gang, Tigger states that they are powerless with Falica and the Titans wielding the Cronus Stone. Upon using the Cronus Stone to change the Titans into a powerful state upon hearing Yuffie's warcry, The Titans strip the stone away. The Villians watched the Bold King Cole Tortured by the Titans The heroes ride Revy (In Eagle form) to the mountain and fight the Titans. Kakashi gets the Cronus Stone and tears it apart which causes the Underworld caverns open and the lava pits are displayed. Yuffie flip Crius into the lava and Death the Kid gets Tethys and Mnemosyne to collide and dissolve into the fiery pits. Revy scoops up Porphyrion who had grabbed Kakashi. He manages to reach Revy's back, where Yuffie, Short Round and Death The Kid are sitting and Revy drops the Titan into the cavern, catches a falling Kakashi, and drops him off on the gods' mountain in time to close the stone which locks the Titans in their prison of lava. Cole releases himself from his straps and goes over and sucks the wind back in him from the hose in the torture device. The Villians retreated back home. Apearence Falica is a being of darkness with dark entrails and a dark purple haze about her. She has a vaguely humanoid body structure. Falica has bright pink hair. Her eyes are a bit inconsistent in color, as they are Red. She wears a black t-shirt with the falling raven and ankh logo on the front and blue jeans. She has a same cell and Dimitri and Black Spawn. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Original Characters Category:The League Of Villains Category:Villains Category:Non-human Category:Demons Category:Sibling Category:The Blowhole Family Category:Magician Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrid Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Partial Human